wojownicyfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Wątek:Kama677/@comment-43280010-20190811091855/@comment-34704978-20190928211201
ok to ja też wbijam do dyskusji, bo każdy może wyrażać swoją opinie. Popieram ikanakari, gdyż mam takie same powody do nie przepadania za tą postacią. Jednym z głównym problemów z Biczem jest to, że pojawił się z znikąd praktycznie, kradnąc przy tym finał z Frie vs Tiger. I to jest w sumie dobry plot twist, lecz niestety przez to że staję się szybko bad guyem i szybko umiera, nie miał więc czasu by pokazać swój "cały pisarski potencjał". Wiem powtarzany argument but meh. Według mnie jakby był ujawniony wcześniej lub zginąłby dwie książki później, pokazując przy tym swój "charakter". No jakby miał jakiś. No więc, znów popieram ikanakari. Bicz jest socjopatą. Po pierwsze co "cechuje" go: brutalność, brak empatii, działa z zimną krwią, brak poczucia winny i odpowiedzialności. Takie właśnie ma cechy socjopata. No oczywiście takie cechy zostały mu po "przemianie", co jeszcze podpiera tą teorię, gdyż ludzie nie rodzą się socjopatami tylko się nimi stają. Psychopaci się rodzą, gdyż to zaburzenie genetyczne itd. W samej Mandze to nawet widać ten proces. Nie za dużo widzimy Bicza jako kociaka, ale z tego co pokazuje jego manga, to był często "dręczony". Ale nikt przecież nie jest dręczony z znikąd, Skarpetek i Rubinka mieli przecież powód by to robić. A tym powodem było to że Bicz był tak zwanym maminsynkiem (nie w złym znaczeniu), w ich oczach matka kochała go bardziej od nich. I to była szczerze ich najbardziej naturalna reakcja. Dzieci często przecież nie lubią swojego młodszego rodzeństwa na początku, bo rodzice dają im więcej uwagi. Lecz to "odseparowanie" nie uczyniła go jeszcze socjopatą, dało to tylko "grund do dalszego efektu motyla". Więc jak każdy chyba wie "charakter" zmienia się mu przy spotkaniu Tiger'a, jednak to właśnie wtedy owy wcześniejszy gruncie zaczęło coś rosnąć. W tamtej scenie młody Bicz wyznacza sobie swój chory cel: "Pokazać wszystkich swoją moc", który szczerze jest obsesją i chyba już jedynym mottem życiowym tej postaci. Później jak zaczyna mieszkać na ulicy, traci stopniowo empatię i zdrowy rozum, ba nawet uczucia. "Tnąc, czułem lód w sercu. Spodziewałem się że stopnieje, ale nie topnieje. Staje się coraz zimniejszy, a ja to akceptuje." To brzmi jedno znacznie, w sumie on sam wie że nim jest i to akceptuje.;v Jego ambicja nie zatrzymała się przecież jak zabił Tiger"a, wchłaniała go dalej. Więc "Bicz początek legendy" to nie historia życia Bicza, tylko historia jak się staje socjopatą. Ok idąc dalej argument "w świecie zwierząt zabijanie jest normalne." Lecz Wojownicy to nie podręcznik przyrodniczy, tylko Fantazy, tam koty przecież mają hierarchie, tradycje i religię. To nie są zwykłe koty. To są antropomorficzne koty. One mają ludzkie cechy i uczucia. Morderstwa tam też nie są codziennością. Nie widzi się tam trupa, na trupie. Realne dzikie koty i tak są przecież w większości samotnikami, jak już są w grupach to nie mordują się cały czas. W świecie zwierząt nie ma kotów co sobie przyczepiają pazury innych zwierząt do swoich by je umocnić. Werdykt tej mojej opinii jest taki: Bicz to socjopata z nie wykorzystanym potencjałem. Koty w wojakach to nie zwyczajne koty. Nie każdy musi się zgadzać z moim zdaniem, ale miałam prawo go wyrazić. Dziękuje. Dobranoc.